


Day 8: Christmas Cookies

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie Wilson is a secret softie, F/F, Fluff, Flynn definitely has a crush, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: “I’m here to bake cookies,” Carrie said as if that explained everything. Which, okay, it did explain the things she was taking out of the cooler and laying on the counter. But it didn’t explainwhyshe was baking at Flynn’s house.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	Day 8: Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Flynn/Carrie cuteness, Flynn's love of Instagram, and some good ole fashioned texting! ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Flynn was making Christmas cookies alone this year, because Julie was busy with her new band. Flynn was happy for her best friend – happy to see her smile, happy to hear her voice, happy to see her shine. But she was also making Christmas cookies alone on holiday break, so she was _little_ sad. She posted a photo of the ingredients on the counter to her Instagram story before she started – just in case Julie saw it. But the first batch – regular chocolate chip – went in the oven, and she still hadn’t heard anything from her best friend. And then the doorbell rang.

Flynn opened the door to find Carrie Wilson on her doorstep, carrying some strange insulated cooler. Flynn was very confused. She was not “show up on a Saturday” friends with Carrie – more of the “partner together in History” friends or “sit together at Julie’s show” friends.

“Are you going to let me in?” she asked after Flynn just stood there for a full minute.

“Uh, yeah,” Flynn replied and moved so the other girl could come inside. She was quick to shut and latch the door back up just as her mother had taught her – no need to take chances in a city like LA. “What are you doing here exactly?” she asked as the other girl moved straight towards the kitchen.

Flynn was surprised she remembered where it even was; Carrie hadn’t been here in two years. And honestly, she hadn’t seemed that fond of Flynn before anyway – even though Julie had always claimed that Carrie was just _the best_. Flynn actually preferred this Carrie, post make-up with Julie. Because Julie could be _Flynn’s_ best friend, and Carrie could just be their friend without being upset about it since she had already had a best friend (Kayla). It was a win-win, albeit a newer development.

“I’m here to bake cookies,” Carrie said as if that explained everything. Which, okay, it did explain the things she was taking out of the cooler and laying on the counter. But it didn’t explain _why_ she was baking at Flynn’s house.

“And you’re doing that here because?” Flynn raised her eyebrows and watched as Carrie put on a red apron with snowflakes on it. She unfolded a second apron – green with snowflakes – and held it out to Flynn. She took it, still confused, and put it on. _It was actually really cute._

“Because you were baking alone,” Carrie said, again as if that was the full explanation. Flynn just raised her eyebrows, and Carrie let out a chuckle. “Okay interrogation eyebrows. I saw your Instagram story. And then I saw Julie’s that she was writing songs with _Luke_ , so I knew you were alone. Because it’s Saturday and your mom always takes the Saturday surgery schedules. So here I am.”

“Thank you,” Flynn said softly. It had always been her favorite thing about Carrie – that she got the single parent thing. Flynn’s dad had been a Marine, but he’d died before she had any memories of him. Her mom was a neurosurgeon – which was impressive and important – but she worked a lot. Sometimes Flynn thought it was to pay for the nice things they had, and sometimes she thought it was because Flynn was so much like her dad that it made her mom sad. Carrie didn’t have a mom – or rather she did but she’d split as soon as she could get out of the hospital bed after Carrie was born - so it’d been just Carrie and Trevor Wilson ever since. Flynn was standing there having _soft feelings_ while Carrie moved around the kitchen assembling sugar cookies. She didn’t say anything though, just let Flynn have her moment.

And then Flynn shook herself and moved to help. By the time the chocolate chip cookies were done, they were ready to put the Christmas shaped sugar cookies in the oven. Carrie snagged a hot cookie, shoved the entire thing into her mouth, and then yelped hopping around the kitchen. Flynn recorded the scene on her phone – her Instagram story needed quality content. Carrie cursed and glared at Flynn’s phone.

“So you want to make gingerbread men?” she asked with a smirk. Carrie flipped her off.

“I’ll make gingerbread women,” she compromised and made a funny face at the camera. Flynn put down the phone and got to work on assembling the ingredients for the new batch. Their timing was excellent, though, because the gingerbread women were ready to go in the oven just as the Christmas trees were ready to be iced. Flynn once again got her phone out.

“Exactly how are you helping here?” Carrie demanded with her hands on her hips – two trees iced in front of her and flour in her hair. Flynn waved the phone and turned the video on herself.

“I’m our official videographer,” Flynn grinned at the camera and winked. She turned it back on the other girl just in time to capture her rolling her eyes. Flynn laughed as she stopped the recording and moved to help with the icing process. She didn’t bother to record anything as they iced the gingerbread women when they got to them. She just posted a photo – her and Carrie in their matching aprons, cheeks pressed together, holding up their gingerbread women, bright smiles on their faces – when they were finished. The cleanup process wasn’t exactly quick (but it was efficient) with Carrie washing dishes and Flynn putting things away and wiping down the counter (and cabinets), dirty aprons hastily pitched into the laundry. And yeah, Flynn totally uploaded a video of Carrie singing _Working at the Carwash_ (seriously, why that song) while she washed dishes with soap bubbles in her hair. _It was hella cute!_

“You can pick the movie for our cookie eating,” Flynn offered to the other girl as she carried an excessive amount of the fresh cookies into the living room. Carrie followed behind with two large glasses of milk. She sat them down on the coffee table as she picked up the remote to flick through the streaming services, apparently intent on finding a specific movie. When she’d finally found it, she flopped onto the couch in a heap.

“That’s the movie you were so diligently searching for?” Flynn questioned as she sat on the couch, cookie in hand.

“You said I could pick,” she pointed out with a grin.

“So I did. I just wasn’t expecting Arnold Schwarzenegger,” she laughed and munched on the cookie. Carrie hit pause as the title came up on the screen. Flynn stared at her.

“This is a moment, Flynn. Capture our movie,” she waved her hand at Flynn’s phone. Flynn pointed at her.

“I knew you loved my Instagram stories,” she quipped as she snapped a photo and added a caption that Carrie picked the movie – lest anyone think _Jingle All The Way_ was at the top of her holiday movie list.

“Let’s not go too far,” Carrie protested, but Flynn saw a grin tugging at her lips. The movie was even kind of funny; although, Flynn probably still would have picked _Home Alone_ if she’d be in control of the remote. But she did get a cute photo of her using Carrie as a personal pillow, so overall she was giving the movie a gold star. Carrie went home afterwards – she apparently did have Dirty Candy rehearsal on Saturdays.

That night, Flynn laid in bed and scrolled through Instagram – looked like Julie and Luke had written an entire new song she needed to promote – when her phone vibrated.

**JulieBean: Didn’t know you had plans with Carrie today?**

Flynn thought about saying that Carrie had just showed up, that there weren’t plans at all. But she didn’t want to. She liked Carrie showing up and hanging out. She liked having something that was just _hers_ – even if that was selfish.

**Flynn Rider: Yeah! We had a blast! 🎄**

**JulieBean: WAHOO! Saw your story, butttttt I still want to hear all about it. Hang tomorrow?**

Flynn bit her lip. She kinda wanted to hang out with Carrie tomorrow. She still hadn’t responded to Julie when her phone alerted her that her Instagram story had been shared. She clicked on the message to see that Carrie had added it to her own story with a bunch of colored hearts. Flynn couldn’t smother the huge smile that overtook her face, but she figured that was okay since nobody could see her. She opened a new conversation on her phone, rolling her eyes at the name Carrie had given her contact.

******Flynn J: Whatcha doing tomorrow?** ** **

******Carrie Queen: Wig shopping. Don’t laugh.** ** **

Flynn snorted anyway. She was about to reply back to Julie, when another message came in.

******Carrie Queen: Wanna come? I’ll buy coffee.** ** **

******Flynn J: It’s a date 😉** ** **

******Carrie Queen: Wig shopping is NOT a date.** ** **

Flynn frowned at her phone, but maybe she’d gotten the wrong idea. She went back to her conversation with Julie.

******Flynn Rider: Can’t 😔 but breakie Monday?** ** **

******JulieBean:** Egg and bacon croissants? 😍** **

******Flynn Rider: DUH. Vanilla lattes included. AND I need to hear this new song. 🤩** ** **

******JulieBean: BEST. FRIEND. EVER. 💜** ** **

Another incoming message reminded Flynn that she’d never replied to Carrie. She switched conversations.

******Carrie Queen: Hibachi afterwards could be a date? 🌈******

******Flynn J: It could?** ** **

******Carrie Queen: Pick you up at 10!😘😘** ** **

******Flynn J:💖💖💖** ** **

And then Flynn just laid there in the dark and smiled. She was happy that Julie was okay. She was happy that Julie had a band. She was happy that Carrie regularly Instagram stalked her. She was happy that her mom had come home and gushed over her amazing cookies and asked if she could take them into the hospital. Flynn Johnson was just _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
